


Let Him Go

by ForeverAStorm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And in love, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Sad, clint is very sad, pietro died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAStorm/pseuds/ForeverAStorm
Summary: Let's just say Clint was grieving over someone he lost that was dear to him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head at midnight one night... And I ended up crying... I'm just so emotional, okay?! Leave me alone! *Cries* Sorry xD (I don't own the song, btw)
> 
> ~Also, this is from my account on Wattpad :3 decided to post it here as well~

_**Third Person POV** _

Clint Barton sat at the counter in his kitchen, staring straight ahead and drinking his much-needed coffee, the radio playing in the background.

Why is it much-needed coffee?

Because Clint hasn't been getting to sleep, and if he does, it's only for about an hour or so.

And the reason he can't sleep, is because he was mourning over someone he never would have thought would die.

Who is that?

Pietro Maximoff.

Just as Clint was about to get up, a soft and calm (although a bit sad, as well) melody flowed from the antique radio. It slowly drifted into a beautiful song, that made Clint stay glued to his seat, interest peaked.

_"_ _We_ _ll you only need the light when it's burning low_ _._   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _."_

Clint was immediately reminded of Pietro, mostly because of that last line.

_"_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _._   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _._   
_And you let him go_ _."_

His eyes watered with unshed tears. Maybe he was supposed to let Pietro go...

_"_ _Staring at the bottom of your glass_ _._   
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_ _._   
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_ _."_

Maybe if Clint had been faster and less stupid, Pietro could be alive...

_"_ _You see him when you close your eyes_ _._   
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_ _._   
_Everything you touch surely dies_ _."_

He had been getting the same dream over and over again about Pietro's death...

_"B_ _ut you only need the light when it's burning low_ _._   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _."_

Maybe it was a sign...

_"_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _._   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _."_

Maybe Clint had loved Pietro this entire time...

_"_ _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_ _._   
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_ _._   
_Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_ _."_

If he did, it would make sense why he was the one grieving the hardest out of everyone...

_"_ _Well you see him when you fall asleep_ _._   
_But never to touch and never to keep_ _._   
_Cause you loved him too much and you dived too deep_ _."_

Clint was in too deep... He wasn't sure he could live with this sudden realization...

_"_ _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_ _._   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _."_

He had to let Pietro go.

_"_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _._   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _._   
_And you let him go_ _._   
_And you let him go_ _._   
_Well you let him go_ _."_

He would meet Pietro again when he was dead. Until then...

_"_ _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_ _._   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _._

_"_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _._   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _._

_"_ _Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_ _._   
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _._

_"_ _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ _._   
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_ _._   
_Only know you love him when you let him go_ _._   
_And you let him g_ _o."_

He was going to live the life that Pietro gave his own life for.

Because Clint had finally done what needed to be done: he let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly have no words anymore...
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this in less than a day, so sorry if it's horrible or if there is any mistakes.
> 
> BAI!
> 
> -Chaotic_Angelsass


End file.
